


Strangest Family Around

by imaginary_golux



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nani doesn't quite know how they got here, but she's not complaining.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangest Family Around

It’s probably the strangest family around, but it works somehow, Nani thinks. Somehow. There’s the children – infuriating, exasperating, adorable little hellions that Lilo and Stitch are. There’s the crazy aunt and uncle, though she’s not sure she wants to know whether Jumba or Pleakley is the ‘aunt.’ And then there’s…well.

There’s her and David and Cobra, and god only knows how _that_ started, she isn’t sure she remembers, or doesn’t want to remember, because aliens or no aliens she really does want to believe that the world makes sense, and the three of them…together…just makes no sense at all. None. Zip. Nada. Nil.

But it works somehow, and she’s always a little astonished at how _well_ it works. How kind her two…er…partners…are to her, and to Lilo, and even to that dratted Stitch. David’s sweet and silly and dependable, and always tries to cheer her up with jokes or tricks or kisses when she’s stressed, but Cobra…well, she would never have suspected him of having a domestic bone in his intimidating body, but he makes the island’s best cookies. And dumplings. And, to her utter bafflement, really _really_ good mochi. Actually, he’s simply an all-around good cook, and Nani’s just as glad to leave the kitchen chores to him, though the sight of him in a frilly pink apron with flour all over his hands never quite fails to make her stare. (The frilly pink apron is Pleakley’s fault.)

But best cookies on the island or no, sometimes she wishes, just a little, and very quietly because she is _not_ going to complain about a man being _too_ nice and domestic, sometimes she wishes that he would be a little more forceful in bed. She’s never quite forgotten the utterly terrifying thrill of the first time she saw him, the first time he loomed over her. Mind you, as soon as he started talking she wanted to kick him, that first meeting, but there was still that thrill, and there’s a tiny guilty part of her that kind of wants him to loom over her again, to stop being so very accommodating and pin her down and do dirty, dirty things to her. Possibly while David watches.

Maybe someday she’ll tell him, but not right now, not while she’s curled up with Cobra on one side of her and David on the other, each with an arm slung over her waist, each sleeping the sleep of the very sated. Not now, not while she’s lying quietly and staring at the ceiling and trying to slow her breathing down and fall asleep, which is harder than it sounds, especially when two very attractive men have just finished working her over and giving her three very satisfying orgasms.

It all works somehow. And if it works, Nani thinks contentedly, don’t fix it.


End file.
